


So Many Wheels

by mousapelli



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Aquariums, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 19:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousapelli/pseuds/mousapelli
Summary: Abe thinks this double date is going really really well until Mihashi gets worried they're accidentally starting an aquarium orgy.





	So Many Wheels

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2018 SportsFest, Bonus Round 3. Prompt was "most likely not to realize they're on a double date." For Mugenn. 
> 
> I'm not ever sure if i'm doing these guys right so hopefully you're at least amused.

Abe thought the double date was going really well. It was tough to find something Mihashi didn't spend the entire time either worrying about or apologizing for, while Hanai had the opposite problem of finding something that Tajima didn't spend the entire time rushing through or trying to make more intense. The aquarium seemed to fit the bill for both, quiet and underpopulated enough on an early Sunday morning to take some of the pressure of going out on a public date off, with plenty of corners to sneak some handholding in. The dim lighting was soothing enough to keep Mihashi more or less in neutral, and Tajima liked fish enough to stare at exhibits with the rest of them rather than racing through the entire place in half an hour.

"This is nice," Abe said when they were lingering in the corner with the seahorses, Tajima and Mihashi both with their noses almost pressed up against the glass as the sea horses bobbed around slowly, tails curling around the kelp or each other. Tajima was rattling off a string of seahorse fact while Mihashi stared wide-eyed, nodding over and over.

"It is nice," Hanai agreed, shooting Abe a grateful smile. He felt proud of himself for suggesting it.

"Anyway, so the dudes are always pregnant, crazy huh?" Tajima finished up, straightening up. "Hey, there's some of those neon colored shrimp over there! Let's go make faces at them!"

Abe took a step forward to follow, but Mihashi grabbed for his hand, keeping him where he was. He looked up at Abe, nibbling his lower lip.

"What's up?" Abe asked. After a glance behind them to make sure the only other couple in the place was busy cooing at the angelfish, he threaded his fingers through Mihashi's and squeezed. Mihashi squeezed back, which was the most PDA he'd ever managed, and Abe officially crowned himself the Ace of Excellent Dates. "Not done with the seahorses?"

"No! No, they're fine, they're…a little boring but I just, um." Mihashi did the thing where he looked all over, everywhere but Abe's face. "Maybe we should? Give them a minute?"

Abe raised an eyebrow. "With the shrimp?"

"N-no! No, it's just…" Mihashi lowered his voice to a whisper. "They're on a _date_."

"I…know." Abe squinted at Mihashi.

"And we're just following them around!" Mihashi rushed on, cheeks turning pink enough that Abe could see it even lit up by the blue glow of the seahorse tank. "Being third wheels! Uh, a third and a fourth wheel, I guess, oh god that's so many wheels, we're the worst, let's just—"

"Ren." Abe took one very slow breath. "Ren. We're on the date with them."

Mihashi's eyes went so big, utterly scandalized, it was a wonder they didn't roll out onto the floor. "ABE-KUN! They're not going to share!" Mihashi's gaze darted back towards the other two. "Right?"

" _No_ ," Abe backpedaled, horrified. "Holy shit, no, it's a double date you moron!"

"A…what?" Mihashi muttered.

"Like two couples go out and do something together like you're both on a date at the same time!" Abe honestly felt just as confused that he had to explain the concept of a double date as Mihashi looked at the idea of it. "Like couples who are friends!"

"They do? Really?" Mihashi looked like he was thinking way too hard about this. "Isn't it confusing?"

"NO, IT'S FUN," Abe bellowed at him, entirely out of temper that his Ace Best Date was turning into Local High School Catcher Accidentally Initiates Foursome in Aquarium. Both Abe and Tajima as well as the angelfish couple were glancing over towards them. "Seriously, never mind, let's just go over there and…"

"You guys ok?" Hanai asked walking back over so that they could talk quietly enough to not be overheard. He glanced from Abe's exasperated frown to Mihashi's mortified blush. "Hey, if you two want some time alone, we can get lost for a bit."

"What? No!" Tajima said, popping up at Hanai's shoulder and ignoring Hanai's sharp elbow. "It's way more fun with we're all together! Right, Ren?"

Mihashi squeaked, looking up at Abe accusingly, and Abe just rolled his eyes to the ceiling. Hanai frowned as Tajima dragged Mihashi off to show him the shrimp, chasing after them, leaving Abe to trail along like an aggravated fourth wheel.


End file.
